Crystal
Crystal Traktor Sp. z.o.o., now Crystal Agropoland S.A. (CAS), was founded in 1984 in Sieradz, Poland, and began building tractors in the 1990s. Tractors are built of various components and use Deutz AG, ZTS and Sisu engines. Ursus assembled early models which were mostly designed by Zetor, and re-badged them as Zetor Crystal or Crystal Zetor. These were assembled in either Poland by Ursus, or in Czechoslovakia by Zetor. A number of the 100 hp + models were sold under the Zetor Crystal brand in the UK market by Zetor UK (Skoda). History The company was established in 1983, and at the very beginning it produced spare parts for industry and agriculture. The next few years brought constant development and special technological solutions, which made Crystal the biggest private manufacturer of spare parts for agricultural tractors in the 90s. The company was selling spare parts with eighteen branches all over the country and also cooperated with dealers and large warehouses both in Poland and abroad. Currently, they still produce spare parts such as gear boxes, front and rear driving axle components, clutches and hydraulic pumps. Generally, they produce eighty-five hundreds pieces of different spare parts and tractors components. In 1995, on the basis of their own spare parts and experience, Crystal started producing of tractors under the brand name Crystal. Crystal Tractor concentrates its production on the components, which are widely used by other tractors manufacturers. Te first Crystals with , and were built using Slovak Republic components, such as engine, transmission and the front axles and our own including rear axles, clutches, construction elements and design. Those Crystal tractors had the same technical parameters and look as Ursus, Zetor and ZTS tractors. Since the end of the 90s, Crystal began to produce tractors with the power of and , entirely built on German components, which assured a high quality and greater functionality. In 2000, Crystal Tractor worked out its own new design and launched its own cabin, which after some technical modernization, is still used in production. The latest ORION tractors are equipped with the Common Rail engine system, which has a very low emissions, adhering to EURO III standards, low fuel consumption and long vitality and reliability. This engine has a high torque at the low revs and achieves great flexibility and power increase, due to the electronically regulated injection system. The main advantage of these engines is an application of the drive transfer system of the German company ZF. The gear box ensures high functionality and effectiveness of operation, because it has 36 or 40 shifts forward and 12 or 40 backward within the range of 0,3 – 50km per hour. The Power Shuttle system enables triple or quadruple gear change under the load and the change of driving direction without using a clutch. Models Zetor Crystal UK tractors :Add details of any UK Crystal tractors here; See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery References External Links *Crystal webpage Category:Tractor manufacturers of Poland Category:Companies of Poland Category:Companies founded in 1984 Category:Crystal Category:Tractor brands